A Night At Mickey's
by shells of thalassa
Summary: No running, hitting, yelling or screaming, don't touch the mascots, and leave before it gets dark. The rules were so simple... [Rated M to be safe]
1. Prologue

Prologue

_ Doo-doo... Doo-doo... Doo, doo-doo! _

_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo!_

A cheerful tune blasted through the speakers placed on the walls. It took the group of children a minute to realize what was going on, but when they did they quickly looked up from their spots at a large table. They all wore identical red-and-white party hats and wide, wide grins.

On cue, a large figure stepped out of the shadow to the beat of the song.

"Hey, hey, hey, everyone!"

"_Mickey!_" The crowd of children shrieked, clapping their hands in glee.

"Oh, it's him!"

"Mommy, look!"

"We love you!"

The large mouse moved further into the room, waving a giant, glove-covered hand. "How are you doing today, kids?"

"Great!" They chorused happily. Their parents held out video cameras, taping their every move for memories.

"Who's the birthday boy?" The mascot of Mickey Mouse's Pizza questioned, two comically large hands resting on his hips.

"Me! Me! Ooh, ooh, it's me!" A blonde boy screeched, waving a hand in the air.

"Demyx, shut _up_. He isn't deaf." The girl next to him, around the same age, frowned. She crossed her arms when the boy frowned back at her. From his spot in the corner of the room, Mickey Mouse shook his finger at her.

"Now, now, kids, don't fight! We're always happy here at Mickey Mouse's Pizza, aren't we?"

"Yeah!" The kid's chorused excitedly. The mouse clambered up the stairs,

"Well all right now, I'd like to get my friends Donald and Goofy to join me on stage now for a little song!"

From behind the crimson curtain, two more mascots stepped out-A large duck in blue, and a dog-like creature in orange.

"Hi there!" Donald Duck chirped out

"Howdy!" The dog, Goofy, waved. The kids all cheered.

"Now, let's get goin', pals! A five, a six, a seven, eight-"

_"Happy birthday to you..._

_Happy birthday to you..."_

From his special birthday seat, Demyx clapped excitedly.

"This is _amazing_!"

His sister, Larxene, let out an exasperated sigh that he didn't seem to notice. She'd never be able to understand the ten-year-old; how could her brother find this amusing?

The 'mascots' were _creepy_. They were those... robotic _things._ Animatronics. Why would anyone want to be near them, let alone _willingly_ have them sing you a birthday song?

This place wasn't even _safe._ She knew, for a _fact_, that one of them had actually _attacked_ one of the kids a few years back. She'd done her research. So why would they keep this place open?!

And _lie_ about it. According to her parents, the animals were just costumes.

Then how come she could _see_ the wires?!

Larxene was half tempted to contact the manager... Not that he would listen to a twelve year old, but _still._

As if he knew what she was thinking, the Mickey animatronic turned to face her.

..._Creepy._

* * *

><p><em>RULES<em>

_1. No running/hitting_

_2. No yelling/screaming_

_3. Don't touch the mascots_

_5. Leave before it gets dark_

_Thanks, pals!_

_-Mickey_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have issues with Fanfiction terms, so I'm gonna put this in crossover because I_ think_ it is one...? If it isn't, though, please tell me. Thank-you! C:**

**This wont follow the exact story of the game, since there's no night guard and it's following Kairi/Sora/Riku and friends, but it does follow certain elements of it. For example...**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - Mickey Mouse's Pizza**

**The Animatronics - Mickey, Donald, etc...**

**Annnnnd the set-up of the restaurant is basically the same.**

**I hope you guys enjoy! I'm gonna aim to finish this for Halloween, but I doubt I'll be able to. The chapters will be much longer than this prologue, I swear!**

**Please read and review. C:**


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome To Mickey Mouse's

Kairi Bennet was like any other teenage girl her age. She was lucky enough to have the most up-to-date cell phone, with tons of contacts. She also had a _fantastic_ grade point average. ...And, of course, she had a cheap, part-time job to 'pay the bills'.

Kairi Bennet was a waitress at Mickey Mouse's Pizza.

Of course, she used the term 'waitress' loosely; it wasn't like anyone ordered from a menu. Every kid got the same thing... pizza. (Unless they were lactose intolerant, then the entire party had to be delayed for the cooks to make 'Mousecakes' which were really just cupcakes made with special ingrediants and adorned with mouse heads.)

Apparently, some kid happened to be lactose intolerant today.

"Here you go!" She chirped out, plastering on a smile and passing a young girl with pigtails one of the famous treats. The girl smiled, showing off three missing teeth.

"Thanks, Miss!" Kairi nodded in response, turning away from the table and making her way back to the kitchen to get more of the cupcakes. She slipped past the running kids and into the push-and-pull doorway.

Mickey's was a small business, no matter how large the building was, so practically all the employees knew each other. There were two other waitresses and one waiter that worked the same shift as Kairi; a girl with dark hair named Tifa, a hyperactive blonde named Rikku, and a quiet male named Zexion. The only other staff members were the ones in the kitchen; A couple cooks, a sucky janitor that always skipped work, and their supervisor.

Backtracking a bit to the cooks...

Kairi bent over one of the red tables in the kitchen, snagging a bit of red icing off of a cupcake and licking her index finger.

"Hey, what the heck?!" The cook questioned, looking up with a scowl. When her blue eyes rested on Kairi, it quickly changed to a pout. "That took me_ forever_ to make!"

"Sorry, Xi." The red-head shrugged, trailing around the table and plopping down on the seat next to the raven-haired girl. Without any further apology, she continued speaking. "So how's your day going?"

"You know, the usual." The girl quickly replaced the fingerprint engraved in the icing. "And yours?"

"I hate working on a Friday."

"Not really an answer, but I agree." Xion Mitchell slowly started to move the cupcakes from the baking tray to a large, circular plate. Kairi watched with half-lidded eyes.

"Who even plans a kids party after-school?"

"Obviously a lot of people, seeing as we've been working practically every night this week..." The girl pointed out with a slight smirk. Kairi didn't react, allowing the girls to fall into a comfortable silence.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" The red-head suddenly exclaimed, almost causing the other girl to drop a cupcake. "Do you need a ride back tonight? Axel said he'd be okay with it. He's even bringing _Ro-xas_..."

A blush immediately took over Xion's face.

"S-Sure, I guess..." She said, looking down at her hands and not looking back up. "That'd be good."

"Yikes," Kairi exclaimed after glancing at the other girl. "To think he_ still_ doesn't realize you like him..."

"Stop it!" The second girl shrieked, slamming the last cupcake down and pushing the tray towards Kairi. "I _don't_ like Roxas, okay?"

"Sure, sure..." The red-head let out a giggle, standing up and gripping the tray. "Hey, while we're at it, are you up for a sleepover tonight? It'll be super boring if I'm stuck listening to Axel and Roxas play video games all night by myself..."

Kairi sighed as Xion turned red again. "I don't think-"

"I can invite Sora and Riku," She suggested, smoothing out her uniform-a pink-and-white spotted dress with mouse ears and a matching bow-and stepping towards the door. "Hey, I'll even call Naminé! We haven't seen her in a while."

The dark-haired girl frowned in thought for a minute.

"Mmm... I guess..."

"Great!" Kairi quickly stepped around the table, practically skipping towards the door. "See you after our shift!"

Xion and Kairi were always on the 'clean-up committee', and usually the only two who stayed behind since the janitor didn't bother to clean anything.

As the red-head left the room, cupcakes in hand, Xion collapsed against the table. She rested her forehead on the cool surface and let out a sigh.

"Oh, no... What have I gotten myself into?" 

* * *

><p>It was 7:00 by the time Kairi's shift ended, and she was changed and cleaning by 7:05. The place was an absolute mess, as always. The red-head found herself cursing the reason for it; but not the kids,<em> oh no<em>. They were just kids._ Of course_ they'd make a mess!

No, no. She was mad at the _stupid_ janitor.

"How has he not been fired yet?!" She growled out, swiping a baby-blue rag across one of the tables. "Is he related to the boss-man or something?" Kairi tossed the idea around for a bit before frowning; He had to be.

Then again, you had to be slightly sympathetic to anyone related to Xemnas.

Xemnas was the owner of Mickey's. He'd inherited it from his father, Ansem, who was a little creepy but much better with kids than his son. Xemnas visited the restaraunt every now and then, but usually stayed away. Kairi liked it better when he was gone. The male practically stalked his employees, and if a kid even looked at him funny they got suspended from the premises a week. What kind of person was he to own a place designed for kids?

"Ridiculous."

"What is?" The red-head snapped her head up at the familiar voice, and she unclenched her fist. (When did that happen?) The rag flopped over onto the table.

"Xemnas," She said. From behind her, Xion let out a slight laugh.

"Are you just realizing this now?"

Kairi merely shook her head.

"...Ha, ha, right..." The raven-haired girl stepped forward, a broom in her hand. She started sweeping under the tables.

_Zwi-i-i-ip._

_Zwi-i-i-ip._

_Zwi-i-i-ip._

"So when are Roxas and Axel going to be here?" Xion questioned, trying to rid the room of the creepy silence. It was... well, creepy, of course. The fifteen year old secretly hated staying after work to clean, but her parents weren't exactly capable of picking her up due to their jobs. She didn't have any siblings that could pick her up, either. Her only brother, Vanitas, had a liscense-emphasis on the _had_. He'd lost it a week or two ago.

"7:30, I think," Kairi answered, cleaning off the last of the tables. "So that means we have..." Blue eyes squinted at the Mickey-themed clock on the Dining Room wall. "About twenty minutes left."

"Okay."

Xion continued sweeping, pushing all the junk into a pile and slipping it into a dust pan. She shook it off into the garbage, then leaned the broom up against the wall for the next day's workers to deal with.

"So, how was your day?" Kairi questioned, tossing the blue rag next to the broom and stretching her shoulders back. Xion shrugged.

"Good, I guess. I didn't mess up any orders today. What about you?"

"Same. A kid tried to bite me, though."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." The red-head scrunched up her nose. "I think he might have had rabies."

"Kairi!" Xion let out a laugh, slipping her hands into the pockets of her lilac vest. Her right hand wrapped around the silver key she knew would be tucked into her pocket-the key to Mickey's. Kairi and her were given an extra copy, since they were always the last ones inside. Another copy was currently being passed around between the other employees, while the third was hung up in the Security Office. ...Not that the room itself had been used for the past couple of years.

_Huh._

Xion had never really thought of that.

"Why did they even build that room?"

"What room?" Kairi questioned. It took Xion a second to realize that Kairi probably didn't follow her train of thought.

"The Security Office."

"Oh," The red-head frowned. "Well... that's a good question. Maybe they used to hire people to watch over this place?"

"...I guess," Xion nodded. That made sense; Ansem probably didn't want someone stealing Mickey and his pals when he ran the place. Of course, Xemnas couldn't be bothered to do the same.

"It all leads back to Xemnas, doesn't it?"

Kairi didn't even blink at the sudden outburst. "Yeah, basically." 

* * *

><p>"It's almost 8:00, Kairi. Are you sure he said 7:30?"<p>

"I'm positive," Kairi said with a nod. "...Then again, it's Axel we're talking about, so we may be stuck here a while..."

"_Fantastic_." Xion attempted to sink her head deeper into her vest, silently hating Mother Nature for making it so cold outside. She'd much rather be out there than stuck inside Mickey's, if it weren't for the little issue that was known as 'freezing to death'.

"One of us needs our liscence," Kairi decided.

"One of us needs to turn sixteen," Xion elaborated with a frown. The red-head frowned, too.

"Paty pooper."

"I prefer the term 'killjoy', but thanks for trying." The girls both giggled, sinking back into their seats. They sighed in almost perfect harmony before going quiet.

In the silence, Xion could only imagine that the worse could happen. Someone could sneak in and attack them, a ghost could pop up and scare them, or even-

_CRASH!_

...You know, _that._

"What was that?" The raven-haired girl questioned, turning to Kairi. She shrugged.

"I don't-"

_THUNK!_

"Oh my gosh, get down!" Xion whispered, ducking beneath the ruby-red table. Kairi followed suit. "Oh, I _knew_ this was going to happen..."

"Knew _what_ was going to happen?"

"Something! It _always_ happens like this in horror movies!"

"...Have you been watching 'The Heartless' again?" The red-head cocked an eyebrow.

Xion blushed. "M-Maybe..."

They quickly hushed when they heard the loud footsteps coming down the hall.

_Thump-thump... Thump-thump... Thump, thump-thump..._

Then the song started.

_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo!_

"...Holy shit," Kairi mumbled. Xion knew that it wasn't her imagination, or a prank, then, because Kairi didn't swear unless something was_ really_ wrong.

"Isn't that...?" The raven-haired girl trailed off, letting the song speak for itself.

_Mickey's theme._

Kairi nodded.

The song continued, growing louder and louder as it neared the two not-so-hidden girls.

Then the lights cut out.

The red-head bit her lip, trying not to cry out. Because she was _actually_ scared. In a frickin' pizzaria, where the mascot was a mouse.

And where was Axel when she _actually_ needed him?!

He was always there when she _didn't_ need him, but now that she actually did...

He was gone.

_...Right?_

The girl frowned.

Unless... he _was_ there.

The footsteps neared the two, ever-so-loud. The song seemed to blast in their ears, until...

Kairi reached out and grabbed at a leg beside the table.

"Kai-!" Xion gasped out, sensing the sudden movement.

"_Crap, Kairi_!"

_...Wait, what?_

_That wasn't Mickey. Why would Mickey know Kairi's name?_

_And it was a little too deep..._

_Wait._

"Are you okay?!" Someone else, hidden in the darkness, questioned.

_Okay,_ Xion knew that voice. For sure.

"...Roxas?" She questioned, voice wavering.

"Oh, uh... Hey, Xion!" There was the sound of footsteps, then the lights turned on.

It was a strange scene, to say the least.

Eighteen-year-old Axel Bennet was glaring down at Kairi, the phone in his hand blaring the Mickey Mouse theme song. Next to him stood Roxas, with his dusty blonde hair and white sweater, looking around the room awkwardly. Kairi was pushing herself up from under the table to give her older brother hell while Xion sat still in confusion.

What the hell?

"I can't _believe_ you!" The younger red-head screeched, slapping his arm. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"I got bored?" Axel rolled his eyes, putting a hand to his sister's forehead and keeping her from getting any closer. "And anyways, it's not like I did anything wrong."

"You traumatized me!"

"You seem fine to me."

"You traumatized Xion!" Kairi quickly recovered, pushing the hand off her forehead. "Why would you even do that?"

"I got bored?" He repeated, crossing his arms. "It's not like I did it alone, man. Be fair! Roxas helped."

"Axel!" The blonde exclaimed, glaring.

The red-head threw his hands up to block himself as he took as step back. "Sorry, but I only tell the truth!"

The blonde was about to retort when a quiet voice interrupted him.

"...Roxas?" Xion repeated, slowly. She was still trying to get her bearings.

Mickey Mouse... _wasn't_ trying to kill her?

Said blonde looked down at her, eyebrows furrowed in slight worry. "You okay?"

A slight blush covered the girl's face.

"Um, yeah..." The blonde held his hand out, which Xion happily grabbed. He pulled her up quickly before letting go of her hand. The girl took a step behind him.

"Well, now that we're done being mean," All attention was brought back to Kairi. "Can we get going? I want to go home and relax."

"Actually, is there a bathroom here?" Roxas questioned in a quiet voice. "I, uh, yeah..."

"Of course there is. This is a kid's place, after all..." Kairi explained. Xion winced slightly at the thought of it-Poor Kairi, having to deal with that every day. "Head into the kitchen and then down the hall, you can't miss it."

"Thanks," He mumbled, racing off through the door Kairi had pointed at. Xion let out a small giggle.

The shorter red-head stepped forward, pink dress fluttering slightly as she draped a hand over the other girl's shoulder. "You're _so_ obvious."

Axel raised an eyebrow.

"_Kairi_!" Xion shrieked, not liking how high-pitched her voice came out. "Stop it!"

"Y'know what? ...I don't even wanna know," Axel decided, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans and turning around with a whistle. His emerald eyes examined the scenery ever-so-closely.

_Mickey Mouse posters... Checkered floors..._

_Is that a flickering light?_

_Oh, boy, not to mention the frickin' animals that have to be somewhere around here..._

His eyebrows furrowed.

"How can you guys work here?" He turned back around to the girls with a slight frown. The sentence quickly stopped their whispered conversation, so he continued. "It's frickin' creepy."

The other red-head gasped, eyes widening in glee. "Is it finally happening? Is my brother actually admitting that he's scared?!"

The only male in his room rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Kairi. I'm just sayin', this place looks like something out of a horror movie with all the kids gone."

"That's what I was thinking!" Xion gasped out. "Someone finally gets it!"

"...Well_ I_ certainly don't," The girl in pink frowned. "I think it's cute."

Axel snorted.

"Cute, _ri-i-ight_."

_My sister is insane._

"What's cute?" Three heads snapped up just in time to see Roxas jogging back into the room.

"_You_, baby..." Kairi whispered to Xion, obviously doing an impression of the girl crushing on Roxas. The dark-haired girl merely frowned and made sure to answer loudly so no one could hear her friend.

"Nothing. Are you ready to go?" Roxas nodded. The group of four quickly left the room, took a quick detour through the kitchen to grab Xion and Kairi's backpacks, then started down the hallway leading to the exit.

"So hey, are you guys cool with Sora and Riku hanging with you tonight?" Kairi questioned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Because I _kind of_ all ready texted them."

"Yeah, I know. Sora told me about it," Roxas explained. Kairi nodded in recognition; Sora was Roxas' older brother by ten minutes. They were barely fraternal twins; If it wasn't for the hair colour, they'd be identical. "It's cool with us."

"Naminé's gonna be there, too!" Kairi added.

"I know that, too." He smile became a slight smirk. "She's hitchhiking with the other two."

"Oh... okay."

A minute later, the four finally reached the door. (Much to Xion's relief.) Kairi, who was near the front of the group, stepped forward to push open the door.

"So, Xion, I was thinking that tonight we could watch-"

_THUMP._

"-Huh?" She blinked, losing her train of thought as the door stayed shut. "...That's weird."

She pushed it again, putting all her weight into it.

_THUMP._

She tried to pull, even though she _knew_ it was a push door.

_THUMP._

"It's... locked," She frowned. "Why is it locked?"

"It wasn't locked when Roxas and I got here," The elder red-head pointed out, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Then how-?!"

"It locks from the outside..." Xion pointed out. "Someone might have come by and thought we forgot to lock it. I mean, we are usually out by 7:30..."

Kairi glared at the two boys who were suddenly very interested in the floor.

"It's no big deal, though!" Xion exclaimed, trying to get the attention off of them. She started digging a hand into her pocket. "I mean, the door in the back locks from the inside, right? And I have the..." She paused. Took her hand out and stared at the empty palm. "...Key?"

"Uh, try the other pocket," Roxas suggested. She did.

_...Nothing._

Pants pockets.

_...Nothing._

"...I-I don't have the key," Xion gasped out.

"So what you're saying is..." The shorter red-head frowned.

"...Yeah."

"What are you guys talking about?" Axel questioned. Roxas nodded his head.

"Yeah, what?"

Kairi looked at them with a slight frown.

"We don't have the key. We need the key to get out."

"...So we're locked in?" Roxas questioned, eyes widening ever so slightly.

"We're locked in," Xion confirmed. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First chapter! I tried to make it as long as possible. **

**...I feel like everyone's really OOC. Especially Kairi. _ I'm sorry, guys... I'll try to fix it if it bothers anyone. :)**

**I feel like the ending was kind of rushed? Even though it took me forever. O_O **

**This story is gonna pick up pretty fast, if you haven't guessed that yet. And the rest of the gang will be involved, soon... :-) [Insert Freddy Fazbear's laugh here]**

**_ Yeah that was lame. **

**Please review! And thanks to everyone who favourited/followed! C:**

**By the way, if anyone wants to know their names/ages:**

**Naminé Miller (14)**

**Kairi Bennet (15)**

**Xion Mitchell (15)**

**Roxas Davis (15)**

**Sora Davis (15)**

**Riku Price (16)**

**Axel Bennet (18)**


	3. Chapter 2 - A Magical Place For Everyone

Mickey's was suddenly much more silent than it had been a few seconds ago.

The girl closest to the door, Xion, slipped her hands in her pocket to check if she had somehow missed the key. She _had_ to have, right? There's no way it was missing! But she was wrong. Still nothing.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Kairi suddenly exclaimed, whirling around to face her brother. She pointed a finger at him with a snarl. "_You_ got us locked in here!"

"How is it _my_ fault?!" His green eye's widened. "_I'm_ not the one who lost the key!" He paused for a second before finishing in a mumble. "...Sorry, Xi."

"Guys, it's no ones fault!" Two blue sets of eyes and one green landed on the blonde boy. "The door is probably just jammed. And there _has_ to be a way out somehow. Right?"

"...I _guess_ he's right," The girl in pink mumbled, moving her finger away from Axel. "We could always try the back door-"

"We can't." Xion cut her off, dropping her head. "It's locked, too. If only I had the key..."

"Maybe we can go looking for it? If we all split up, we'll be able to cover the entire-"

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't!" The red-head quickly cut his sister off. "...I mean, split up. 'Cause, y'know, me and Rox don't really know our way around..."

"...Ri-i-i-ight," Kairi giggled. "Okay, Axel, you can come look down the west hall with me while Roxas and Xion check the kitchen."

The group was suddenly a lot more optimistic-especially the dark-haired girl. She let out a slight gasp, cheeks turning a light pink colour at the thought of _her. _

_And Roxas._

_Alone._

"-you guys okay with that?"

_All. _

_Alone._

"Xion?"

"Oh! ...Uhm, yeah. Okay," Xion agreed quickly. The tallest red-head raised an eyebrow, but seemed to be the only one to react.

With that, the group split up. 

* * *

><p>"Why is this place so big?"<p>

"Why do you talk so much?"

"Why are you so annoying?"

"It's a talent," Kairi flipped her hair over her shoulder with a smile. Axel rolled his eyes.

"_Sure_."

The two were currently heading through the dining room, a quick stop on their way to the west hallway. As Kairi walked, she couldn't help but think about her workplace. Mickey's was actually a quite large building, even though only two or three rooms were used per party. The kitchen, the bathrooms, the dining room, Pirate's Cove-

No, not Pirate's Cove.

It was a habit to think that the small room was still up and running, but no. Ever since the day Employees had dubbed the "Bite Of '87". It was a terrible event, really, and she couldn't help but be happy she hadn't even been born back then. If she was, she might've been around in time to see the poor kid's eyes get ripped out of his sockets-

"I still don't understand how you can work at a place like this," Axel cut off her train of thought with a huff. "and I don't think I ever will."

The blue-eyed girl turned to face her brother, frowning slightly. It wasn't like him to be so creeped out-especially at a _kid's place._

...One with a terrifying past, but a _kid's place_ none-the-less. If it wasn't safe, it would be closed by now.

"It's not that bad," She admitted, scooting past one of the tables. "It's a lot better in the day. It's always packed with kids."

"I kind of figured, unless there's a lot of old men who like Mickey Mouse..." He paused for a second, eyes widening. "...Or girls in short dresses."

"Uh, _no_. _I'm_ one of those girls! Don't give me nightmares like that!" She closed her eyes as Axel laughed. Loudly. But he didn't say anything afterwords, and she guessed that's what counted.

Little did she know, he _was_ planning to make a comment. But when he looked at the stage, he just... stopped. He had a feeling there was gonna be _something_ creepy waiting for him, but he'd hoped that it'd just be a poster or two. But _no._

On the stage lay all the animatronics.

_Shouldn't they be in a supply room or somethin'?_ He thought with a frown.

His emerald eyes quickly scanned the group.

On the left was Goofy, a large, 'goofy'-looking dog with floppy ears and a green hat. His dull, black eyes were practically bulging out of his head, focused on the wall opposite to him. A green guitar lay in his hands.

On the far right was Donald, the shortest of the three animatronics. He was a white duck, with a blue shirt and a tambourine in his right wing. His eyes were black, too.

Of course, the worse was in the middle. (Wasn't it always?)

It was none other than Mickey Mouse.

He wore red pants, with a matching shirt. The mouse was rather tall, especially compared to the size Axel had seen on the ads. In one of his large, glove-covered hands lay a microphone. His eyes, black like the others, were focused slightly to the left-almost like he was staring at the two siblings.

_...Well, shit._

The two left the bright dining room, pushing open the door to the west hallway. Axel went first, holding the door open for the girl and practically slamming it shut behind them.

_We're finally out of-_

He lost his train of thought as he discovered their new where-abouts. The sight made him grimace.

"...A dark hallway. _That's_ not creepy."

"Oh, shut up! It's not like Xion and I really use it, so why would we have the lights on?" The girl stumbled slightly as her eyes adjusted to the dark. "The supervisor usually only keeps on the dining room, kitchen, and east hall lit up for us. They're set to turn off at nine."

"Then how are we gonna look for the key?" He questioned, reaching out for the wall. It was _really_ dark.

"Just wait a second... uh... a-ha!" The room was suddenly covered in light, and Axel had to hold an arm over his eyes for a second. After blinking a few times, he lowered it to discover-

"Oh. A phone light works, too."

"You know it! And it's not even at it's brightest setting..."

The other red-head let out a low whistle. "Impressive."

"I know, right? Get your phone out, too, and we'll cover the entire hall in minutes." 

* * *

><p>"Do you see anything under there?" Xion questioned, tilting her head slightly. From his spot on the floor, Roxas let out a slight groan.<p>

"No, not really. Just a lot of dust, and-Hey!" He threw his hand under the red ounter, reaching around for a second before-"A-ha! I found it!"

"You did?!" Xion gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. "Roxas, oh my gosh! You-"

She paused.

_Wait a second..._

When she cut herself off, the blonde glanced at her with one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"...Roxas, that's a fork."

"A fork?! It's not-_Oh_." He rolled the utensil around in the palm of his hand. "So it is."

"Oh, no... What are we gonna _do_?!" The raven-haired girl collapsed into a nearby seat, covering her head with her hands. "We're _stuck_ here! Not to mention that Xemnas is gonna kill me when he realizes that I don't have the key..." She let out a moan.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Roxas gulped, slipping onto the seat next to her. "It's gonna be fine. We'll figure this out, okay? Worse comes to worse, we break the doors down."

Xion took a deep breath before raising her head, revealing a shaky smile. "T-Thanks, Roxas."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's what friends do, right?"

Her smile disappeared.

"...Yeah, _friends_..." With a frown, she continued. "We should go meet up with Kairi and Axel, they're probably killing each other at this point." Roxas let out a laugh despite the other's frown and slid off his seat. Xion followed suit without saying another word. 

* * *

><p>"You find anything yet?" Kairi questioned, swerving her phone around the floor. She was rather dismayed to find that it was completely empty.<p>

"Nah," Axel admitted, turning his phone upwards to face the wall. "Woah! Okay, nothing except for this freaky door."

"Freaky door...?" With a puzzled expression, Kairi turned around. The light from her phone traced the 'freaky door' almost perfectly. "Oh! That."

"...What is it?"

"It's the Security Office."

"Security Office?" The elder questioned, squinting at the locked door.

"Yeah. It's not like they use it anymore, though..." Kairi frowned slightly. "I'm not even sure how they even open it if they have to. Now stop slacking, you lazy bum! We have a key to find!"

"But Kai-ri..." The male whined, letting the subject drop easily. "We've already checked the _entire hallway_."

It was true; Kairi couldn't deny it. They'd been checking and re-checking the hall for at least fifteen minutes.

"...I guess so," She said with a slight gulp.

What if the others couldn't find the key, either?

"How about we go meet up with Roxas and Xion by the entrance? They've probably found it by now!" She said despite herself.

"Sounds good to me."

The two red-heads turned around, taking their time travelling through the hall. Axel was once again the first to the door, so he opened it.

He was also the first to notice the lights out.

"...Kai?"

"Yeah?" The girl tilted her head slightly from her spot behind her brother.

"...Weren't the lights on when we went through here?"

Kairi scrunched up her nose. "Yeah. Why are you-"

He opened the door farther, causing Kairi to jump a little.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The shorter fidgeted in place, blue eyes scanning the room ahead of them. "...Um, the lights _are_ set to turn off at nine..."

Axel stole a quick glance at his phone screen before shaking his head. "It's only 8:20."

"...Maybe it was just a power outage?" Kairi suggested, putting a hand against his arm and pushing him to the side. "Whatever it was, it doesn't really matter. Let's just get to the kitchen."

"Uh, okay." He frowned slightly as she took a step forward. "H-Hey, wait! How about I go first?"

He didn't want his little sister going first; especially with how creepy those animatronics were. Not that she got scared easily, but if something were to happen...

Kairi looked back, a look of concern gracing her features.

"...Um, okay." She stepped aside to let him go first, concern quickly slipping into a frown.

_Huh._

_What is he so creeped out about?_

And as they turned on their phones and shuffled through the room, they failed to notice the six flashing red lights on the stage. 

* * *

><p>"There you guys are!"<p>

The two red-heads were greeted by Roxas the second they turned the corner.

"Hi," Kairi responded with a smile.

_He seems optimistic,_ she realized. _Maybe they _did_ find it!_

From beside her, Axel asked exactly what she'd been planning to. "Sup? You guys find the key?"

His response was a slight mumble. The three turned to the noise to find Xion sitting on the floor. The raven-haired girl was slouched over, the very vision of depressed.

"No," She repeated, her voice a bit clearer. "I don't know what we're gonna do, guys... This is all my fault. I think we'll have to stay overnight..."

"We can't!" Kairi suddenly gasped out. "Sora and them are gonna be waiting for us...

...

_Wait."_

"...What?" Xion questioned, raising her head. The other girl's mouth morphed into a smile.

"We can just _call_ them! They'll come get us!"

"But... But they don't have the _key_..."

"Riku can pick locks," Axel pointed out. A smirk slowly made it's way onto his face. "Don't you remember the closet incident?"

Kairi turned bright red.

"_Axel_, we don't talk about that!"

"What closet incident?" Roxas questioned, furrowing his blonde eyebrows. The tallest male let out a laugh.

"Well, it involved a glue stick and some whip cream-"

"No it didn't! Nothing happened!" The girl in pink shrieked, reaching upwards and slapping a hand across her brother's face. "Absolutely _nothing._"

"...Yeah, okay." Roxas choked out, eyes wide. "I'm just gonna go call him now..."

And as Roxas stepped away, Kairi kicked Axel where no male should ever be kicked.

"Agh!"

"What the _hell_, Axel?!" 

* * *

><p><em>Ring... <em>

_Ring..._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Riku; It's Roxas."

"...I _do_ have Caller I.D., you know? But hey. What's up?"

"Oh, right... Uh, do you remember when I said I'd call you when you guys could come over?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I _kind of_ need you to come over now."

"_Now?_ ...Well, okay. Just give me a couple minutes to pick up Sora and Naminé, and we'll be right-"

"About that."

"Hm?"

"You can pick locks, right?"

"...What the hell are you guys doing?"

"No, it's not like that! Axel and I went to Mickey's to pick up Xion and Kairi, and the door locked behind us..."

"So you got yourself stuck inside a kid's pizzaria? How terrible."

"Oh, shut up! We just want to get out of here, but we lost the key and we can't find it..."

"How did you lose the key?"

"We just... _did_, okay?"

_"Roxas, what's taking so long?"_

"It's only been a minute! Would you rather to talk to him?"

_"Hell yeah."_

"Okay, take it then, and-_there. Bye Riku!_"

"...Bye?"

"Hey."

"Axel?"

"Yeah. Come get us before I kill Kairi."

"Why would you kill Kairi...?"

"I mentioned the closet incident and she... did things."

"...I thought we didn't _talk_ about the closet incident."

"Okay, whatever, _so-rry!_ Just come get us-"

"Why can't you guys just get another key?"

"-before I explain it to Roxas and Xion!"

"_What?!"_

"Nothing, Kairi!"

_"Axel I swear to-"_

_"Agh!"_

Riku pulled the cell-phone away from his ear until the screaming stopped; when it did, he didn't even bother trying to continue the conversation.

"...I'll get Sora and Naminé and we'll be there in five minutes."

"Sweet! Tha-"

_Click._

* * *

><p>Naminé Miller loved her friends as much as the next person, but this was a little ridiculous.<p>

She'd gotten the call at 8:43 _exactly_, from Sora, telling her that they were _finally_ leaving for Kairi's. (They were an hour and thirteen minutes late, but whatever.) She promised to be waiting outside, said goodbye to her mother, and clambered into Riku's silver car expecting to be at Kairi's a.s.a.p.

But no.

Riku had pulled up to none other than Mickey Mouse's Pizza.

"Um, guys?" She had mumbled from her perch on the back seat. "Why are we here...?"

"Our _intelligent_ friends got locked in to Mickey's," Riku explained, voice coated in sarcasm. "So we have to save them."

"We?"

"As in Riku and I," Sora butted in from his spot in the passenger seat. "You can just stay in here. We wont be five minutes!"

Naminé needed friends who weren't liars.

Ten minutes later, the blonde sat in the freezing car alone. There was no sign of the boys anywhere.

"Of course..." With a sigh, the fourteen year old slipped her seatbelt off and pushed her door open. "Riku?!" No response."Sora?!" Nothing.

The blonde jumped out of the car with a huff, her blue sneakers thudding against the pavement. As she took a step forward, a red leaf crinkled under her foot.

"Guys?" Still nothing.

Where _were_ they?

_Inside,_ her mind supplied._ Where else could they be?_

Naminé tugged her white sweater tight around her body before trudging towards the front door.

* * *

><p>"They should be here by now..."<p>

As Roxas frowned at the glass doorway, Kairi started to giggle.

"...What's so funny?"

"Xion and I were saying the same thing earlier," She continued to giggle. "Wonder what it feels like?"

"_Ha-ha,_ you're_ hilarious._" Axel rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. "But Roxas is right. They should be here-"

"There they are!" At the exclamation, all of the teens jumped-even Xion.

"We're finally out of here!" Kairi squealed, jumping up and down. She clasped her hands together-She'd never admit to it, but she was starting to think they'd actually be stuck there overnight.

"There they are, there they are-_huh_?!" The blue-eyed male's expression suddenly changed from ecstatic to confused.

"What is it, Rox?" Axel leaned forward. His eyes widened. "What are they-Oh, what the hell?!"

"What's going on?"

"They're going the wrong way!"

"The wrong-what? How did they miss the door?!" The red-headed girl gaped at the site; two of her childhood best friends, Sora and Riku, were completely missing the door. The boys walked right past it, turning a corner before the group's site got cut off by the wall.

If Kairi wasn't the one involved in this situation, she'd probably laugh.

"Are they going through the back?" Roxas questioned, his look crestfallen.

"...I think so."

_But why would they do that? The front entrance is right here!_

"Text them," Axel suggested. "Make sure they come to the _front door_."

"Okay." As the sound of his phone's keyboard clicked through the silence, Roxas furrowed his eyebrows. "My phone's kind of laggy. Maybe we should go to the back entrance and tell them ourselves?"

"...Maybe," Kairi agreed. "I mean, you should still text them. Just in case. But Xion and I could go around back in case it's not sent fast enough-"

"Correction; You, Xion, and I."

"You're planning to leave Roxas here all alone?"

The tall red-head grunted in response.

As Roxas sent the text, he frowned at the loading bar. It was frozen.

"Maybe we should all go," Xion suggested in a quiet voice. The other's barely heard her. "I mean, then no one would have to go alone... And we could all leave together."

"Great idea, Xi!" Kairi said with a smile. "Let's get going."

Roxas slipped his phone into his pocket after a quick glance at the time-8:57PM. 

* * *

><p><em>Cre-e-e-e-a-ak...<br>_

"Sora? Riku?" The blonde slipped through the crack of the glass doors, frowning. "T-This isn't funny!"

The boys were no where in sight.

"...Kairi?" She tried. "Xion? Roxas? Axel? ...Anyone?!"

No response.

With a sigh, Naminé stepped inside the front door of Mickey's completely and let it shut behind her.

"Unlock the door and leave me in the car... thank-you, Riku, Sora."

The girl stepped forward, quickly snapping her head back and forth just to make sure none of her friends were planning to sneak up on her... but no. She was good.

She continued forward, forward, forward, until she had to make a decision.

Keep going straight, or head forward?

_Forward_, she decided. If her memory was a reliable resource, that led to the Dining Room-Riku and them would probably go there, right?

Or maybe they'd go _right_...

As the blonde girl stood, frozen in indecision, she failed to notice the clock hanging on the wall strike 9:00PM.

And all the lights turned off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...Well, there goes finishing the entire story in time for Halloween. **

**I swear, I was going to upload this on Friday and make the chapter really creepy, but I realized that I'd completely forgotten that they had ****_phones _****that they could use. So then that meant they could call someone-and I remembered that Riku, Sora, and Nami were supposed to be in the frickin' story, too. (I don't have a very detailed plan for this story yet... haha) So I had to go back and add them in, but then find a way for them to get ****_into _****Mickey's. Not to mention the ****_lights turn off at nine_**** and **_I really need to get solid plot line typed out._

**...Anyways, the next chapter is when it gets spooky. For real. I swear!**

**Thank you ****_so much _****for the reviews/favourite/follows! It legit means so much to me, and I hope I don't disappoint with the next chapters! :)**

**[ P.S. Did anyone catch the 358/2 reference I slipped in? I'll give you a hint; it happens during the great quest for the key ;) ]**


	4. Chapter 3 - Where Fun Comes Alive

"Shit!"

_"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-h-h-h-h!"_

"Who just screamed?!"

"Guys, shut up!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Calm down," Roxas gasped out, fumbling with his phone for a second before turning it on. The bright light of the screen cascaded across the room, brightening the area around them. As the light hit his friends, he reached a hand out to grab onto the closest person-Xion.

Of course, the light was a little too dim for anyone to see her blush.

"What time is it?" Kairi questioned, her blue eyes wide.

"It's, um... 9:00. Why?"

Axel groaned loudly. "_Fantastic._"

"Huh...?"

"The lights shut off at 9:00," Xion elaborated for Roxas. "...They wont be turning back on."

"You're kidding me!"

"I wish," The girl in pink frowned, continuing the conversation. "They're programmed like that."

"Can't we just re-program them?"

"Do you know how to open reinforced steel doors? No? Didn't think so."

"...Axel, the doors aren't _reinforced steel_-"

"Well they might as well be!"

"-and we aren't even sure that they program the lights in there. For all we know, it could be outside the building."

"Shit."

"Yeah, 'Shit' is right."

"Well, what about-" Axel paused suddenly as a finger was shoved in his face. "-Uh?!"

"Shh!"

In Axel's mind, he most definitely wasn't an idiot. So he knew when to shut up.

Now was _not_ the time.

"What do you mean, shh? We're kind of in major trouble here!"

"_Shhh!_ I _heard_ something!"

"Kairi, we already pulled that trick today. Were you not there for the creepy Mickey theme?"

"I'm being _serious_ you idiot!" The shorter red-head fumed, slamming a full hand over his mouth instead of just a finger.

"Mmph-!"

"Hello?!" Kairi called out, slowly slipping her hand off of Axel's mouth and taking a tentative step forward. "Who's there?"

"..._Kairi_?"

The girl in pink let out a gasp.

"Oh my gosh. _Naminé_?!"

* * *

><p>"They said they'd be waiting at the door."<p>

"...Well, they aren't."

"Thanks, genius." Riku Price rolled his eyes. The other male, Sora Davis, shrugged lightly and reached a fist out to knock on the glass door.

"Hello?!" There was no answer. "...This isn't good. Can you text them?"

"Tried that," Riku frowned. "Maybe they're waiting at the back exit? I mean, they must have one of those, right?"

"Probably. Should we go check it out?"

"Yeah, let's do it." The silver-haired male turned away from the door, soon followed by the brunette. The two walked briskly around the side of the Pizzaria.

"You know, I can't really blame them for not waiting at the front door," The younger male admitted, putting both hands in the pockets of his black sweater and swinging his legs higher than necessary when walking.

"Yeah? How so? You think they're afraid of us?" The taller chuckled at the thought as they turned a corner.

"Nah, man. Did you see that Mickey Mouse up front? It was creepy!"

"It wasn't _that_ creepy," Riku insisted. "It was just the darkness creeping you out."

"No, it was the mouse! Why the heck would they put that thing in the front of the restaurant at night?! It's never there during the day!"

"And you'd know this _why_...?"

"U-Uh... no comment!" The two boys turned once more, finally reaching another door. "Woah, look at that! There actually _is_ another door!"

"...There always is," Riku sighed. He stepped forward pushed the door.

_THUMP._

It didn't budge.

"Of course..."

"Should we just unlock the front and go searching inside?"

"I guess so." The boys turned around again, retracing their steps to the front entrance. "You wanna go check on Nami really quick and tell her what's going on? I mean, she's been alone in there for a while."

"Sure!" Sora dashed ahead, turning the corner quickly and racing over to the car. "Na-a-ami!"

Riku rolled his eyes at the younger's antics and pulled out a bobby pin he had borrowed from Naminé. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the design-a blue pin with a yellow star on it. Definitely Nami's.

"_Riku_!" With wide eyes, the silver-haired male turned around quickly and almost dropped the pin. "She's not there!" Sora was sprinting towards him, yellow converse slapping against the pavement.

"What do you mean, she's not there?"

"I mean she isn't in the car!" Sora crossed the distance quickly, leaning over to catch his breath. "She must have gotten out to find us!"

"But we should have seen her by now," He frowned. "Are you sure she wasn't there?"

"Positive! Did she get inside somehow?"

"How could she?" Riku's frown deepened. "The door's locked." As if to prove his point, he leaned forward to straighten the knob. He lifted the pin. "I was just about to..." He straightened it, but was shocked to find that it kept turning.

The door clicked open.

"...unlock it? What the hell?"

From beside him, Sora let out a sigh of relief.

"She probably unlocked it herself. She was wearing a pin like that already, remember?" Before Riku could respond, Sora was slipping through the door. "Come on!" The silver-haired boy followed behind him.

But in Riku's confusion and Sora's excitement, both boys failed to notice that Mickey wasn't waiting at the front anymore.

* * *

><p>"How did you get in here?" Kairi questioned, tilting her head slightly at the girl next to her. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows.<p>

"The door was open."

"It was?!"

"...Yes..." Naminé couldn't help the confused look that appeared on her face. _What's so shocking about the door being unlocked? Sora and Riku did it, right?_

"So the guys did unlock it!" Roxas exclaimed, and the sudden shout caused Naminé to practically jump out of her seat. "But when? We were right at the door..."

"You mean..." The blonde pursed her lips."...they aren't in here?"

"No-o-o..." The girl next to her stretched the word out, pushing herself up out of her seat. "Maybe they're waiting somewhere else in the restaurant for us?"

"Yeah, that'd make sense!" Roxas added. "They must be around here somewhere. Let's go find them."

"...Why don't we just get outside and call them from there?"

"_Axel!_" Kairi smacked him in the arm. "We're all in this together."

"We could all be together _outside,_ y'know..." But apparently no one really wanted to listen to Axel, as the group of four was already heading down the hallway. The light was fading away with each step they took. "...H-Hey, wait! Guys!"

* * *

><p>"Guys?! You in here?!"<p>

"Roxas? Axel? Xion?"

"Nami?! Kairi?!"

"...How can they not hear us?" Riku paused mid-step at the thought. He knew from memory that this place couldn't _possibly_ be that large; sure, he hadn't been here since he was seven and Sora forced him to show up for his party, but still. There hadn't been any major renovations; and he doubted they'd make the kid's place much larger. Little kids in a maze of hallways would be terrible.

So how could they not hear them?

"Maybe they can," Sora suggested. "and they're just trying to scare us."

_Well, it's working._ Riku said nothing.

The boys kept walking, turning a right into the back entrance of the kitchen. Sora lead the way with his phone light.

"Hey, just think of it this way. That means they're here, ri-" The brunette cut himself off when his phone flickered off. "Oh, come on! Hey, Riku, can you get your phone out?"

"Got it." The silver-haired malefumbled around in his pocket for a minute before his hand bumped the smooth, blue phone case. He was about to pull it out, but stopped at the noise of a door opening.

It came from in front of them.

"...Guys, we aren't idiots," Riku called, pulling his phone out. He smirked lightly into the darkness. "Come on out."

There was no answer.

"Wow, those five are pretty committed," Sora mumbled. "Just turn on your phone light."

Riku did so and immediately regretted it.

"...R-Riku? What is that?"

At the far end of the room stood a horrifying site, and Riku could do no more then stare.

Because one of the animatronics, Donald Duck, was staring back at him.

* * *

><p>Xion could easily hear the scream from where she stood, and her head snapped backwards quickly in fear. She couldn't help the shudder that ran through her body.<p>

She _knew _that scream.

"The hell was that?"

"...That sounded like Sora," Kairi pointed out with wide eyes. She swung her phone to the left, and the outline of the empty Dining Room greeted her. "Do you think they guys are by the front entrance?"

"Well, we have to go check!"

"...And quickly," The small, blonde girl added to Roxas' statement. "He sounds scared."

"It's probably just him being scared by the dark or something, but whatever. Let's go." The group raced through the kitchen, passing by the four flashing lights on the stage, and pushed through one of the doors on the opposite side of the room. They dashed down the hall, and were about to hit the Kitchen when the screaming stopped.

"...Do you think something happened to them?"

"Nah," Axel shook his head. "Let's just get to the Front Entrance and go check them out."

Little did he, Roxas, Kairi, and Naminé know, Xion had left the second she heard the first scream.

* * *

><p>The duck was usually one of the 'cuter' animatronics, but right now he was anything but. His normally wide eyes were now gone, replaced with gaping black holes. Within them a dim, red light blinked on-and-off in intervals unknown to Riku. The dim light cast strange shadows on his figure, and a red substance was slathered across his beak.<p>

The rest of him was seemingly unchanged; a blue hat and a matching shirt that ended just where a human's hips would were his only clothing items.

Riku gulped.

The red light blinked once, twice, and stopped.

And that's when Sora started screaming.

_"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-h-h-h-h!"_

The silver-haired male next to him broke out of his daze, his head snapping back and forth between the duck and his friend. The duck seemed to react to the noise in a negative way, as he turned to stare at Sora and started moving forward.

_Shit!_

Riku wasn't completely sure what caused him to do it, but he quickly started turning his phone on-and-off while facing it towards the duck; anything to get it away from Sora. A distraction. The light flickering on and off was a little disorienting for him, but he continued for about fifteen seconds before toggling it on.

There was a sickening moment where Riku was afraid it wouldn't work...

Then, the brunette's scream cut off as the animatronic in front of him changed. It's head twitched back-and-forth, back-and-forth, and his beak widened to reveal a second set hidden deep within.

But he didn't step forward.

"...Run," Riku suggested, fearing for the worst. He turned his phone off quietly.

And run they did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, 6 reviews may not seem like a lot to some people, but it means a ****_lot _****to me. So thank you SO much! And also, all of the follows and favorites make me feel fantastic, so thank you SO much, too!**

**All right, story talk time! I've actually had the first half of this chapter done for a while. but I just couldn't seem to get the second half (When the boys first entered the restaurant) written. :( So I'm sorry I took a while to update.**

**Hey, but I'll be working on getting the rest done quickly. I'm guessing for... 12 more chapters. :)**

**Thanks!**

**(Yeah, I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the others, but I think this was a good place to cut it off. Here comes the spooks!)**


End file.
